Andrew Jackson Frazier (c1847-aft1897)
in Dade County, Georgia |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Burial = unknown }} Little is known of this myserious ancestor, often referred to as Jack or Jackson Frazier. He was probably attracted to the Dade Co., GA, area by the 1880's mining boom. An older man, he married the much younger Evaline Chadwick in 1885 and had 5 children. Soon after the birth of their last child, he supposedly left and remarried a woman named Vandergriff, probably in Tennessee. However, this story has been thrown into serious doubt by the discovery that Evaline actually married a Will Vandergriff in Tennessee in 1901. Further research has shown that, Mary Frazier, the traditionally held daughter of Andrew Frazier and his Vandergriff wife, is actually Mary Evelyn Vandegriff (1903-1954), daughter of Will Vandegriff and almost certainly Mary Evaline Chadwick. Birth year and place are correct, husband, William C Barksdale, is correct, son, Robert Barksdale is correct and Robert's birth year is correct with the oral tradition. It's always interesting to me how oral traditions tend to be based on truth but always mix up something. Unraveling the mixups is usually challenging. Andrew Jackson Frazier, son of Richardson Frazier of Jefferson County, Alabama, can no longer be considered a viable candidate. Lee Frazier's discovery of Evaline Frazier, as Eva Frazier, in the 1900 census of Hamilton County, Tennessee, shows that the father of all her children was born in Virginia (daughters Evelyn and May list their father as being born in New Jersey (1910) but do not record their father's birthplace in 1920. Evelyn claims Virginia in 1930 as do May, Harry and Arthur). This supports the oral tradition passed down to Lee Frazier and his father. She claims to be a widow, though that would not be accurate if the oral tradition is correct (though certainly less embarrasing than being recorded as being divorced). These traditions also claim that Jackson Frazier was born around 1847. I will see if I can find any corroborating evidence on the Internet. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of Andrew Jackson Frazier and Mary Evaline Chadwick' |Birth place = Dade County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = Jensen Beach, Martin County, Florida}} ? |Birth place = Dade County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = Atlanta, Fulton County, Georgia}} |Birth place = Dade County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = Chattanooga, Hamilton County, Tennessee}} |Birth place = Dade County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = Atlanta, Fulton County, Georgia}} |Birth place = Alabama |Death = |Death place = Birmingham, Jefferson County, Alabama}} Possible Matching Individuals 1880 Census The following is a list of all "Andrew Frazier", "Jackson Frazier", "Jack Frazier" and "A Frazier" results for Alabama, Georgia, Kentucky, North Carolina, South Carolina, Tennessee, Virginia and West Virginia from Familysearch.org for the 1880 US census (limited under the old search methods by "United States" for Birthplace Country, "1850" for Birth Year, "+ or - 20 years" for Birth Year Range, and "White" for Race). More data now available so this should be updated and expanded. Best candidates are underlined: Name - Birth Place - Age - Occupation - Marital Status - Head of Household - Relation - Census Place *Andrew Frazier - GA - 26 - Farm Laborer - Single - John Frazier - Son - Mitchell County, Georgia *Jackson R. Frazier - AL - 13 - At School - Single - Francis Frazier - Son - Covington County, Alabama *A. J. Frazier - AL - 35 - Farmer - Married - A. J. Frazier - Self - Jefferson County, Alabama *A. E. Fraizor - AL - 27 - Farmer - Married - A. E. Fraizor - Self - Crenshaw County, Alabama *A. F. Fraser - AL - 24 - Farmer - Married - A. F. Fraser - Self - Chambers County, Alabama *A. J. Frazier - AL - 20 - Laborer - (blank) - Katie Frazier - Son - Jefferson County, Alabama *A. Frazier - AL - 14 - At Home - Single - M. Frazier - Other - Crenshaw County, Alabama *Andrew J. Frasier - TN - 30 - Farmer - Married - Andrew J. Frasier - Self - Humphreys County, Tennessee *A. Frazier - TN - 29 - Farmer - Married - A. Frazier - Self - Polk County, Tennessee *A. A. Frazier - TN - 14 - Works on Farm - Single - J. W. Frazier - Son - Robertson County, Tennessee *A. S. Frazier - TN - 14 - Home - Single - T. C. Frazier - Son - Sullivan County, Tennessee *Andrew Frazier - NC - 49 - Laborer - Married - Andrew Frazier - Self - Washington County, Virginia *Andrew M. Frayser - VA - 44 - Grocer - Married - Andrew M. Frayser - Self - Henrico County, Virginia *Andrew J. Frazier - VA - 19 - School - Single - W. Bass Roberts - Other - Washington County, Virginia *Andrew N. Frasier - VA - 12 - On Farm - Single - Mary Frasier - Son - Rappahannock County, Virginia *Jack W. Frasier - VA - 38 - On Farm - Married - Jack W. Frasier - Self - Rappahannock County, Virginia *Jack Frazier - VA - 24 Laborer - Single - John Wildman - Other - Campbell County, Virginia *Jack Frazier - VA - 21 Laborer - Single - Jack Frazier - Self - Campbell County, Virginia *A. J. Frazier - VA - 44 - Minister, M. - Married - A. J. Frazier - Self - Tazewell County, Virginia *A. J. Frazier - VA - 25 - Farmer - Married - A. J. Frazier - Self - Greene County, Virginia *Andrew Frazier - KY - 29 - Whip Shop - Single - N. G. Sims - Other - Marshall County, West Virginia *A. G. Frazier - WV - 11 - At School - Single - C. C. Frazier - Son - Putnam County, West Virginia *Andrew J. Frazier - KY - 45 - Farmer - Married - Andrew J. Frazier - Self - Breathitt County, Kentucky *A. G. Fraser - KY - 36 - Minister - Married - A. G. Fraser - Self - Ohio County, Kentucky *Andrew Frasier - TN - 28 - Farmer - Married - Andrew Frasier - Self - Mitchell County, North Carolina *Andrew Frazier - NC - 13 - Farm Laborer - Single - Jackson Frazier - Son - Franklin County, North Carolina *Jackson Frazer - NC - 15 - Farm Laborer - (blank) - A. J. Frazer - Son - Guilford County, North Carolina *A. J. Frazer - NC - 38 - Farmer - Married - A. J. Frazer - Self - Guilford County, North Carolina *A. R. Fraizer - NC - 10 - (blank) - Single - J. E. Fraizer - Son - Davidson County, North Carolina The best three candidates from the list above are the two A. J. Fraziers of Jefferson Co., AL, and the single Andrew J. Frazier of Washington Co., VA, but it is all highly speculative. The younger A. J. Frazier of Jefferson Co., AL, may be the nephew of the elder one. 1870 Census 1860 Census 1850 Census Partial list. From familysearch.org searching by first name "Andrew", last name "Frazier", place "Virginia", from year "1840" and to year "1860" yields 48 results from the 1850 census. Only 9 results were deemed acceptable since they were male and their first names were either "Andrew" or "A". *Andrew Frazier, 6, born in VA, residing in Petersburg, Dinwiddie Co., VA, in household of Richd, 35, & Jane Frazier, 40, family #869, dwelling house #801, line #15, film #444931, digital gs #4206195, image #315 *Andrew Frazier, 18, born in VA, residing in Richmond, Henrico Co., VA, in household of Henry K, 27, & Elizabeth P Ellyson, 30, family #544, dwelling house #490, line #29, film #444941, digital gs #4206372, image #393 *Andrew F Frazier, 8, born in VA, residing in Mason Co., VA, in household of Pope, 28, & Mary E Frazier, 30, family #230, dwelling house #229, line #2, film #444949, digital gs #4206381, image #283 *Andrew Frazier, 9, born in VA, residing in Rappahannock Co., VA, in household of James, 42, & Hetty Frazier, 41, family #220, dwelling house #220, line #42, film #444962, digital gs #4206394, image #200 *Andrew Frazier, 13, born in VA, residing in Rockingham Co., VA, in household of John H, 38, & Mary Frazier, 33, family #129, dwelling house #124 line #1, film #444964, digital gs #4206464, image #369 *Andrew I Frasher, 14, born in VA, residing in Giles Co., VA, in household of George W, 41, & Sarah Y Frasher, 43, family #503, dwelling house #510, line #10, film #444935, digital gs #4206367, image #412 *Andrew J Frazer, 1, born in VA, residing in Wayne Co., VA, in household of Micager, 37, & Lavicy Frazer, 35, family #369, dwelling house #350, line #25, film #444970, digital gs #4206470, image #487 *A D Frazier, 23, born in KY, residing in Brooke Co., VA, in household of Mary Dully, 36, family #561, dwelling house #539, line #23, film #29712, digital gs #4191114, image #182 *A H H S Frazier, 7 months, born in VA, residing in Rockingham Co., VA, in household of Mary Frazier, 60, family #239, dwelling house #233, line #39, film #444964, digital gs #4206464, image #383 References *Delta Genealogical Society, compilers. Dade County, Georgia Marriage Records 1866-1888. Rossville, Ga. (504 McFarland Ave., Rossville, Ga. 30741) : The Society, 1987 (1988 printing). *Descendants of William Lindsey *FamilySearch.org. *Frazier, Lee. Email correspondence in 2000 and on August 8, 2009. *Robbeloth, Michael, posting on July 29, 2006 *Wilson, Linda Hawkins. Email correspondence in 2000. Category:Frazier (surname) Category:Non-SMW people articles